


oh, honey! you've got to try this puddin'!

by geniewish



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Eating, Food Kink, Food Play, M/M, Rimming, an ode to hyungwon's mouth, happy... early bday chae, hyungwon eats jooheon, jooheon whines a lot for some reason, the word honey is being used a total of 24 times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewish/pseuds/geniewish
Summary: Hyungwon waddles into the bedroom crunching potato chips.“What the fuck?” Jooheon asks. “I thought we were gonna have sex.”“We are. I just got hungry. Kitchen was on the way.”alternatively, hyungwon's appetite tends to act up in the most unconventional moments, so he finds a way to combine his two favourite things – snacks and jooheon (in that order) – into one activity.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	oh, honey! you've got to try this puddin'!

**Author's Note:**

> listen. i know. i know. i write the same old shit. same old shit. i literally have a fic w the same food play already. im sorry. this was meant to be a xmas oneshot but i couldnt manage to this is now hyungwons bday present. i promise this year i will change my brand i promise
> 
> issued warning: treat ur honey's carefully and with love, always wash afterwards, don't be obnoxious like someone (pointed glare) here
> 
> hope u enjoy!!!

Hyungwon waddles into the bedroom crunching potato chips. 

Jooheon, freshly showered, thoroughly cleaned, baby-soft skin wrapped in baby-soft bathrobe, looks up from his phone and squints. “What the fuck?”

Cheeks bulging, lips twisting with every obscene _munch_ , naked save for the black comfy shorts, eyes big and innocent and oblivious, Hyungwon shows him the packet of BBQ-flavoured Doritos. “Look, honey, I found these in the cupboard. Right at the back.”

Jooheon sighs, takes a second to contemplate his life, and then whines. “Hyungwon,” he drawls, “I thought we were gonna have sex.”

Hyungwon approaches the bed, eyebrows sloping in confusion at Jooheon’s grievances. “We are. I just got hungry. Kitchen was on the way.”

Kitchen is not on the way from the bathroom at all, but, sure, Chae Hyungwon, twist your narrative. Jooheon discards his phone to the side and watches as Hyungwon climbs onto the bed, a smile immediately curling into puffed up cheeks, and settles on Jooheon’s knees. He lays his bag of chips down, which irks Jooheon because if anything crumbles on the sheets, he will be the one to clean them, and then Hyungwon stretches over him and kisses him on the lips. It’s not nice. 

“Ew, sweetheart, you taste like barbecue sauce,” Jooheon complains and puts his hands on Hyungwon’s shoulders to push him away, but Hyungwon only smiles endearingly at him and tries to maneuver around the obstacle to leave another kiss. “Go brush your teeth.”

It doesn’t dishearten Hyungwon. He looks around the room and pouts in thought (he is all fresh and glowing after shower, a natural Disney prince interpretation if only with less knight-like qualities), and reaches for the nightstand. On his side of the bed there’s always snacks and candy and wrappers and whatnots scattered all over the table, and what he finds among the mess is an opened bag of sour gummy worms. 

Settled back on Jooheon’s thighs, Hyungwon throws his head back and demonstratively, almost sexy in a way only he can make it, puts a few worms into his mouth. Looks down at Jooheon and chews, again demonstratively, wet mouth and full cheeks, and an obnoxious smile twists his lips again. Jooheon stares back unimpressed. Hyungwon leans forward to kiss Jooheon again. 

With intention this time, fully believing that sour sugar will kill the taste of barbecue, but he is _wrong_ , like he is so wrong about so many things. 

Jooheon makes a noise of protest into the kiss. “Still gross. Just brush your teeth.”

But Hyungwon makes no effort to move off of him and instead hauls his eyes to the ceiling, pondering something only (cute) lazy bastards like him can conceive. “We have Kihyun’s mint choco ice cream in the freezer.”

Jooheon makes another whiny sound. His petal-soft body heats up with frustration under the petal-soft robe. “Why can’t you just brush your teeth so we can have sex like normal people.”

Hyungwon’s eyebrows curve, his lips purse with a pitiful excuse: “I already did. I’m gonna have some food later anyways, I don’t wanna brush my teeth three times in the evening.”

And then his puppy-sad face becomes pensive, and a second later it lights up like a Christmas tree. Jooheon frowns at him, not enjoying this self-satisfied look on his ever-moping boyfriend, and he’s especially not enjoying it when Hyungwon puts his hands on the pillows on either side of Jooheon’s face and looms over him, smiling like he knows he’s about to do something so bad Jooheon will angrily sigh at him for. 

“Jooheon,” Hyungwon says coyly, purrs almost, and ducks his head to leave a kiss on Jooheon’s jaw. Jooheon’s threatening, baby-soft hands find their place on his shoulders again. “Do you want to try something new today, honey?” 

Absolutely not, he thinks, because ‘trying something new’ in Hyungwon’s definitions can mean anything from kitten ears, which have already become a weekly constant in their life, to kinbaku, which Jooheon chickened out of once he realised Hyungwon _knows_ his rigger shit and isn’t just doing it for the laughs, to vore, which Hyungwon definitely said for the laughs but still seemed insecure when Jooheon didn’t even think about humouring his totally-not-serious fantasies. So, just maybe, there is a reason Jooheon tenses.

Hyungwon is a gluttonous creature. The sugary barbecue whiff to his breath is not helping his case. 

“Depends on how many Jooheons get harmed during the process,” Jooheon grumbles. 

Hyungwon kisses his chin and detaches his filthy mouth from Jooheon’s precious skin. “Christmas is approaching, isn’t it?” he starts, “What are we going to do with all that pudding?”

Jooheon looks at him in a way that puts a stop to all his prelude bullshitting and commands him to get straight to the point. 

“Can I eat off your body?” Hyungwon springs up, hopeful, enthusiastic, glimmering eyes and entrepreneurial smile, mimic perfectly refined to soften Jooheon’s taffy heart and crumble his walls like a gingerbread cookie. Fuck. Here come the food metaphors. 

Jooheon grimaces. “Right on the bed?” It is, indeed, his main concern. Who will be changing the bedsheets after that? Priorities. 

“I’ll be careful, honey. Promise.” Big beautiful puppy eyes and sneaky hands slithering along the lapels of Jooheon’s bathrobe. He unties the sash and opens the robe just enough to reveal Jooheon’s chest and stomach, slides his salty-sugary fingers down his tender skin. It stirs something inside Jooheon, always does, body attuned to every touch and every ounce of attention Hyungwon grants him when it’s time for a little foreplay. 

“Look,” Hyungwon says and takes the discarded pack of chips, shakes a few crumbs and pieces onto his stomach. Before Jooheon can protest – at the smell of barbecue, at the ticklish sensation – Hyungwon dives in and picks up a small crisp with his tongue. Swiftly, it goes straight into his mouth.

And then that very mouth opens up and presses against Jooheon’s skin, and without much effort Hyungwon swipes a big piece inside like a hoover, and soon there is a familiar crunch, and even sooner there are Hyungwon’s eyes looking up at him to check his reaction. 

Jooheon really isn’t that turned on by the sound of obscene chomping, but it takes Hyungwon a few seconds to pick up and swallow every chip off his stomach, and what does send a sparkle of _something_ down to Jooheon’s gut is a wide, wet swipe of a tongue on his skin. Hyungwon licks up to his chest, cleans the smallest crumbs, savours what must be the most revolting mix of smoky barbecue flavouring and peach milk body lotion, but he does it with so much satisfaction his eyelids flutter.

There is… a lot of feelings involved between Jooheon and Hyungwon’s mouth. It ain’t no simple mouth. Those lips fit perfectly against his, plump and pouty against his plump pout, soft and savouring against his soft delicious skin. Hyungwon rarely lets his tongue roll out of his mouth but when he does, Jooheon melts a little on the inside. Turns into warm rosy goo for Hyungwon to lap at before eventually devouring him whole. 

Maybe he shouldn’t think about mouth and lips and tongues with the very owner of those sitting on top of him. 

“Oh,” Hyungwon chuckles slightly, raising his head to smile at Jooheon. “Feels nice?”

“Shush,” Jooheon says back without a fight and squirms under Hyungwon’s weight, his shadow a looming presence over his stiffening dick. Hyungwon’s stomach is only barely hovering over his silk-covered bulge. 

It only encourages Hyungwon further, and then there are sprinkles of sour sugar on his stomach and colourful gummy worms curling on his abs again. Hyungwon pries one with the tip of his tongue first, the action leaving a quick, cool feeling on Jooheon’s skin, and then traps the head of the worm between his teeth. And then rather than eating like any normal human being would, he stretches his lips and slurps the gummy like he would a chopstickful of noodles. 

A few sugar crystals get stuck to his lips. Hyungwon licks them off, slowly, though thankfully not looking up at Jooheon, eyeing his flexing stomach instead. And dives for another worm. He sucks each and every gummy into his mouth with a horrible sound, giggles silently under his breath, and collects scattered sugar in wet, open-mouthed kisses.

He is a horrible human being. Jooheon’s insides flutter.

“See,” Hyungwon says when he straightens again, licks those _fucking_ lips and smiles at him, “I’m like a vacuum cleaner. I won’t leave my honey dirty.”

Well, he can’t say no to that. At least there’s something they both agree with. 

Jooheon sighs. Hints of a grimace still remain on his face. “Fine, as long as you don’t eat me…” he mumbles.

And as long as you still fuck me in the end, is left unsaid.

Hyungwon smooches him squarely on the lips and (dis)gracefully scrambles off his thighs. “Great, I’ll go get the pudding,” he chirps and stumbles out of the bedroom, his balance and composure and dignity of a mannerly man yeeted aside in the face of his horny shenanigans slowly unravelling. 

Jooheon sighs. Picks up his phone, stares at his home screen for a little while and then leaves it on the nightstand – trivial media scrolling ruins the headspace. Hyungwon is taking his time. Jooheon clears up their playground (bed), checks himself for the nth time – his cheeks are rosy pink, his skin is peachy soft, his thighs are silky smooth, and something else there is just as silky smooth too, so, depending on what exactly Hyungwon is planning to put on him, Jooheon is pretty comfortable to be served.

Bon appetit, or whatever they say. 

When Hyungwon does deign to come back, he bumps the door open with his hip and waltzes in on the same unstable (un)graceful legs, a heavy bowl with _things_ in one hand, a round tray with _more things_ in the other. He smiles gleefully, hurries back to the bed and places all his _things_ on the nightstand.

Half-assedly cracked grapefruit. Bananas. Strawberries. Marshmallows. A can of whipped cream, chocolate syrup, dulce de leche – _dulce de leche?!_ – Kihyun’s homemade pudding, Kihyun’s homemade brownies (not pot), Kihyun’s homemade gingerbread cookies, and Hyungwon’s pitiful attempts at recreating chocolate chip cookies, so only chocolate chips remain. Overall, great stuff.

In reality, Hyungwon likes none of what they keep in their fridge.

“That’s easy no-bake homemade diabetes, sweetheart,” Jooheon says, and then his eyes finally reach a silver kitchen knife resting on the tray, already dreadfully caked in red juice from the pomegranate, and where the hell did Hyungwon even find a pomegranate?

“Only the sweetest stuff for my sweetest baby,” Hyungwon coos and settles nice and comfy on Jooheon’s thighs again, hungry eyes and hungry fingers latching onto the lapels of his robe. 

And although a curl of a smile is pretty concrete in the corner of his mouth, Hyungwon’s demeanor turns more serious, intentional, as he seriously and intentionally slides his hands to Jooheon’s shoulders, slips the robe off them in one fluid motion. 

Jooheon rises slightly off the bed to help himself undress, but the weight of the situation is still being processed in his fuzzy little head. He frees his arms, he frees his torso, and when Hyungwon straightens a little to spread the sides of the robe where they have bunched around the area of his hips, Jooheon starts to see a little clearer.

Oh, they’re really doing it. They’re having sex while very medically and methodically upping their sugar levels. Or, well, Hyungwon is. Hyungwon and his low fucking sugar levels. As if just Jooheon isn’t enough. 

But maybe Jooheon also secretly thinks he isn’t enough, because when the robe is fully discarded and the stiff bedroom air caresses his body, Jooheon sees how embarrassingly excited he is about the whole ordeal. Maybe it’s just Hyungwon, not the food. Hyungwon and his plump ruddy lips, Hyungwon and his sneaky little tongue that licks over them as he studies Jooheon up and down. As if giving him a grade. Calculating where each gram of empty carbohydrates is going to go on his body.

Great. Here comes the part-time insecurity.

“Stop eating me up,” Jooheon reprimands, and Hyungwon looks him in the eyes and smiles. Softens his gaze on purpose. 

“Oh, honey,” he exhales theatrically and leans over him like a shadow, “you satiate my hunger just enough.”

Jooheon hits his head on the pillows. “Shut u-u-u-up,” he whines and grimaces.

Hyungwon laughs and smooches his squarely on the lips. Again. As he always does as if he’s never quite learned how to kiss. If only that were the case. 

He stretches towards the nightstand again, and Jooheon drops his capricious pretence to peek at what he chooses for his first meal. Hyungwon takes the banana and the knife. Sitting back on his thighs, he peels the fruit with nimble fingers from the _wrong_ end, and when most of it is revealed to the world, he cuts off the tip and eats it off the knife, immediately smiling cutely at Jooheon. He swallows it almost without chewing and continues his preparation. Jooheon can only lie back and watch. Make sure his stomach doesn’t flutter too violently when Hyungwon drops the first banana piece on his abdominal just above the navel. It’s a little cold but Jooheon gets used to it as more and more round pieces line up chaotically to his chest, and then Hyungwon drops the last one just beside his left nipple.

An implication. Jooheon sees his dick swell up just a little more towards his belly. 

“You know,” Hyungwon starts after he throws the peel back in the bowl and takes the can of whipped cream, “in Japan, they have this practice. It’s called _nyotaimori_ , the art of serving sushi on a woman’s naked body.” He shakes the can – the gesture looks horribly inappropriate – and squeezes a little bit onto the first banana piece. Some lands on Jooheon’s skin. It’s ticklish. “I wonder if I could eat a full meal off of you.”

“Stop wondering and try not to make a mess,” Jooheon scolds, though there is no fire in his voice. Hyungwon decorates each bite with a puff of whipped cream, and when he is done, Jooheon really can’t find it in himself to complain further. He looks… appetizing. Like a platter at the refreshments table.

Oh, but Hyungwon is not actually done. 

He exchanges the can of whipped cream for the bottle of chocolate syrup. Confidently uncaps it, flips it over and lets it trickle and fall on Jooheon’s tummy. He shivers a little but then Hyungwon swings his hand from side to side, paints streaks of chocolate along and across his torso, and the cool sensation spreads all over. He decorates the stupid impromptu bannofee display on his tummy as if it were a real dessert on a real platter, as if Hyungwon were a real patissier and if he doesn’t sell Jooheon off the display, he’ll become broke and miserable. 

Once the whipped cream is slashed in chocolate and Jooheon’s torso is but a plate with a silver lining, Hyungwon tips the bottle right over his nipple. The syrup pools, thickens, _covers_ the whole bud, and Hyungwon doesn’t seem to wish to stop. Jooheon opens his mouth to protest, now more worried about his own well-being than Hyungwon’s insulin levels, but Hyungwon shushes him gently. Leads the bottle to his other nipple. Coats it in chocolate. 

Intention crystal clear. 

Hyungwon smiles proudly to himself and closes the bottle with a click. Jooheon lies still, unable to move, worried to the bone that the ridiculous amount of syrup will trickle down his sides to the clean silky robe, but Hyungwon is, as always, ahead of his anxieties. He shuffles down his legs and puts his hands on the bed, face on the level with Jooheon’s lower stomach and long hair almost tickling his skin. He is so close. He is so close to his dick. Be it any other day, Hyungwon would duck his head to lick a stripe up his length, but instead his eyes are fixed on the first banana-whipped-cream-chocolate puff. What the fuck.

He dives into that first mouthful with too much enthusiasm for someone with such a flat stomach. Hyungwon’s lips wrap around the whole piece, conceal it, connect with Jooheon’s skin in a strange, open-mouthed kiss, and then he picks it up and easily fits it into his mouth. Only a drop of chocolate syrup stains the corner of his mouth. He looks at Jooheon as he licks it off, promptly chews and swallows his first bite, and then dives for the second. 

After the third, his tongue rolls out of his mouth.

It’s ticklish but Jooheon isn’t that sensitive. His stomach may not be, but his heart – oh boy, his heart is a delicate, fragile little thing. He may not get sick often, but his immune system is weak against _this_ Hyungwon. The one that licks a stripe across his tummy, gathering globs of syrup on the tip before curling it inwards and swallowing it all. His eyes are hooded – purposefully mature, purposefully sexy – and his soft cheeks are sunken at the end of the day, slimmed around his rounded cheekbones, and only a little flushed. 

Swiftly, he continues his journey across the expanse of Jooheon’s rib cage, eats off him, licks off him, and it’s a wonder that his long bangs haven’t stuck together yet as he carelessly dips his hair into the mess he’s making. It’s hard. Jooheon is hard. Hyungwon hovers, almost levitates above him, slim arms holding up his miserable weight with seemingly no effort, but it’s only because Hyungwon is that excited that he isn’t complaining. His shoulder blades rise and fall as he dives and resurfaces, and every thin muscle on his back bulges in a strange rhythm – predatory. A lion crawling towards its prey. 

It’s sad, really, because Jooheon always thought he was the tiger here, the big feral cat of the family, but it’s Hyungwon who’s tearing him apart by the stripes, licking chocolate syrup streak by streak.

He chews fast but he swallows faster, and soon the entire banana is gone, and Hyungwon diligently cleans globs of whipped cream off Jooheon’s tummy. He still feels sticky. His chest is slashed with chocolate, it’s _tingly_ , unnatural, skin obstructed from breathing by an ungodly concentration of sugar, but Hyungwon takes his time. Licks a long stripe to the middle of Jooheon’s chest. His expression is divine.

Jooheon wonders what he tastes like. Wonders if the thinnest fuzz on his skin tickles Hyungwon’s tongue, wonders if Hyungwon can still taste the bitter tinge of body lotion under the explosion of sugar. Wonders if, when Hyungwon lowers himself just a little bit more onto Jooheon’s thighs, he can feel the heat of his erection on his stomach.

And then Jooheon wonders no more because Hyungwon’s tongue makes a way across his chest to his right nipple and sweeps all of the syrup it’s covered in. Hyungwon is so close. The crown of his head is right there, and his tongue is circling and flicking him right _there_ , and there is wet swishing in his mouth as he swallows all the excess syrup and then coats Jooheon’s nipple in spit.

Wet, warm lips wrap around the bud, so tenderly at first, how Jooheon likes it, but then they tighten. Jooheon fists the bedsheets by his sides. It tickles, it tingles, and Hyungwon sucks on his nipple with so much earnesty Jooheon would ask him if he needed a chat about something if he wasn’t so fucking affected by it. Chocolatey spit coats Hyungwon’s lips and Jooheon’s chest, and it should look more gross than lewd, but, of course – it’s Hyungwon, he’s going to slurp, and he’s going to moan, and he is going to make it lewd. 

Jooheon sighs with feeling. His stomach flutters, it feels good, Hyungwon’s mouth and tongue feel good, and it’s only one nipple, one nipple that he leaves slick and dark and puffy in sugar and spit. Hyungwon’s easy hums reverberate in Jooheon’s very bones. Jooheon can’t even tell him that maybe this is a bit too much; Hyungwon’s face is too pleased, too relaxed, like he forgot his original plan and decided to indulge in his favourite stress-relief activity after a hard week. They really need to talk about it. 

Not that Jooheon can complain, because although his tiddies are small and his nipples are even more so, Hyungwon gives them all his undivided attention until he gets distracted by some other part of Jooheon he suddenly has the urge to put in his mouth. Good lord. He’s going to eat him. 

But Hyungwon finally detaches from him in due time, and when Jooheon thinks he can take a little break, ease up the endless sensations around his sensitive, sensitive nipple, Hyungwon licks it again. Sweeps the remnants of spit and syrup. Causes Jooheon to sigh with more feeling. 

Until he realises that Hyungwon’s got his eyes on the prize – the second syrup-covered nipple – and whines when Hyungwon kisses his way across his chest to the left side. This is going to be a long night. Jooheon is never going to come. And when he will, he will probably be sizzling in Hyungwon’s belly, so there will be no point. 

“Sweetheart,” Jooheon stretches, fingers clutching the sheets and the robe underneath him with more vigour as to prevent his hands from reaching for his dick. 

Hyungwon gently shushes him, looks at him, smiles at him. “Just a bit, baby,” he murmurs, and Jooheon whines some more at the pet name. Hyungwon licks him clean in an instant, slabbers spit all over his boob and licks that too, before carefully sucking on his nipple. He is so gross. He is so good at what he does. He makes Jooheon feel like the prettiest candy in the bowl.

When Hyungwon straightens, it is to reach for the nightstand again. Jooheon looks down at his chest – flushed, sticky, one nipple puffier than the other. He feels silly. Hyungwon will continue debauching him all he wants.

What he takes next is a can of dulce de leche with a spoon already sticking out from the broken metal cover. This is _hard_. Very sticky stuff. Stuff that Hyunwoo – next-door neighbour – loves putting on his pancakes and one Jooheon hates scrubbing off the plates. He doubts Hyungwon has ever even tried it before; it’s a curse to have a big fridge and an even bigger friendship circle. 

“Spread your legs, honey,” Hyungwon says, expression light and easy, and nudges his thigh with his knees. This is so vulgar. 

“What are you gonna do?” Jooheon pouts at him suspiciously but reluctantly does as he’s told, and Hyungwon shifts to kneel between his legs.

“Don’t worry, I’ll only put a little bit on your thighs,” Hyungwon smiles at him reassuringly, but just because he does so, doesn’t mean it reassures Jooheon in any way. He is a good emotional support boyfriend normally despite being a little closed-off about the deep, secretive, and most likely murderous parts of himself, but that makes him all the more terrifying.

Hyungwon digs out a little bit of the confection and puts the spoon into his mouth. He earnestly sucks in his cheeks, looks at Jooheon as he licks the sweets off the spoon, and then drags it out of his mouth with a wet pop. It’s always those little things he does to make himself look seducing. To try and catch that sexy vibe. To look so inconspicuously horny nothing can give him away. Well, apart from the bulge in his shorts, but that’s details. 

Jooheon squirms when Hyungwon hooks the free hand under his knee and raises it a little to leave a kiss on the bone. He curls down closer to his hips, moves his hand to knead on Jooheon thigh – the whole expanse of it, the firm hump of his quads and the rounded swell of his hamstrings and the soft, thick area between. Those are some thick thighs in general, and Hyungwon looks at them so lovingly (full-heartedly ignoring the dick right in front of him!) it only makes Jooheon squirm harder. 

He digs another spoonful and spreads it on the inside of Jooheon’s thigh, thickly, like a paste. It’s a good thing that area is hairless because Jooheon feels so _viscous_ , as if one wrong move – and his thighs would stick together like a piece of gum caught in stands of hair. Hyungwon considers one lump enough and sets the can aside, and when his attention is fully focused on the sweetened meat of Jooheon’s thigh, he suddenly giggles.

“It looks like a waxing strip,” is what comes out of his crooked mouth, and Jooheon fumes. 

“Stop making fun of me,” he pouts menacingly, but when Hyungwon leans down and leaves a kiss on his knee again, the only menacing thing about him is the flex of his thighs. Hyungwon’s eyes lighten up when he sees the way the long muscles of his quads shape under his skin, and he makes his way down the inside of his thigh in appreciative kisses. 

When he reaches the lump of dulce de leche, he licks it first with the tip of his tongue. Then licks some more, harder, flattening the surface, gluing it further into Jooheon’s skin. It’s a little scary – what if he won’t be able to scrub it off? What if he thighs do stick together for the rest of his life? But Hyungwon doesn’t let him worry and immediately picks up some of the confection with his lips, sucks it in, _kissing it off_ Jooheon’s skin. Like a lollipop but more malleable, soft. Warm. 

Hyungwon’s hand comes to grip the outer part of his hip, fragile fingers dig harshly into the firm flesh, and his delicate, ethereally pretty face relaxes as he eats into his thigh with so much – god forbid the lexicon choice – desire. Hyungwon has a one-track mind – give him a body with even just a tad more muscle mass than his own, and he’ll find a hundred and one ways to worship it like an idol. 

He worships Jooheon by covering him in sugary spit. 

It’s so warm where that horrible, evil tongue licks over him, but it immediately grows cooler as soon as it disappears. Caramelised spit dribbles from the corners of Hyungwon’s mouth, so sticky, and Jooheon only has half a mind to look away from the perfect slope of Hyungwon’s nose to notice that the lump of that thick caramelised milk is gone and the only thing coating his thigh now is the thick caramelised saliva. 

Jooheon sighs (with feeling). He is growing even more sensitive now, as if with every wide swipe of his tongue Hyungwon eats away more and more of his protective layers until nothing but the naked nerves remain. And he is so close to his cock, his face is so close to his cock, but he knows it’s not going to happen any time soon, so Jooheon sighs harder, even whines a little, and in response he gets blunt teeth on his slick, baby-soft skin.

He whines again, and maybe he whines a bit too much and always looks for an opportunity to act out on his Libra, but how can he help it when Hyungwon bites into his thigh and sucks that little bit of his sweetened flesh and marks him so earnestly? Teeth sink a little deeper, Jooheon ouches, his leg jerks, and Hyungwon soothes it with loose, wet kisses. Sugary dribble slides down the inside of his thigh; the ligaments of his groin glisten. Hyungwon follows that trail with his tongue. 

“Ew,” Jooheon exhales as Hyungwon wipes his own mess with his mouth and kisses that are so, so close to his cock. Jooheon clenches. Hyungwon smiles. His mouth and the area around it are wet.

God. Please. Mouth on me, now, Jooheon wants to say but doesn’t, because Hyungwon starts flicking his tongue quick and easy over the soft flesh, and Jooheon’s words are caught in his throat with need. 

Hyungwon leaves one final long, sucking smooch on his thigh and rises on his knees. Smiles like a little imp that just emptied a jar of cookies kept on the highest shelf, evident mess around his mouth included. 

“Feeling impatient, honey?” Hyungwon asks, fingers lightly playing with his knee. 

“Why are you like this,” Jooheon exhales and throws his head back, pleads his eyes to the ceiling and hopes that all this empty sugar went straight to Hyungwon’s blood that’s hopefully gathered in one still obscured place. Saliva cools on Jooheon’s nipples and thigh. Precum gathers on his slit and drips to his stomach. Sheets rumple in his fists. Jooheon is having a hard time.

But, alas, Hyungwon becomes surprisingly determined once he sets a goal that’s only beneficial to him and no one else. He finds the discarded pack of gummy worms and takes one out, fits it between his teeth and leans over Jooheon like he’s done countless times before. 

Jooheon, as one would predict, whines. “I don’t want it,” he shakes his head for good measure, but Hyungwon only lowers himself and touches the end of the gummy to Jooheon’s lips. 

“Just one,” Hyungwon says, and Jooheon hates how attractive his lips look slightly parted. He drags his unhappy gaze from the worm to Hyungwon’s eyes to the worm and back to Hyungwon’s eyes, before eventually giving up and carefully catching the tail between his teeth. Hyungwon looks at him in silent amusement, doesn’t move. So Jooheon fits more of the gummy into his mouth and bites down exactly in the middle, and this is when Hyungwon captures his lips and kisses him _nicely_. 

It’s weird trying to kiss someone else’s mouth while sucking a candy at the same time. Sweetness spreads on his tongue, mixed with Hyungwon’s own warm taste and ungodly amount of concentrated sugar still lingering on his lips. The gummy worm breaks between them, and Jooheon snatches his involuntary half and chews on it, and Hyungwon exhales a silent chuckle into his mouth and does the same with his own.

There’s something loving in Hyungwon’s eyes as he watches Jooheon’s cheeks move and his lips smack. There’s always something desperately loving in his eyes but sometimes this loving is Very Loving, a little hungry, maybe, full of wonder, appreciative, and it’s great, though Jooheon wishes Hyungwon would talk about these things. Such as his boob obsession. Is there context?

Hyungwon shuffles and throws his hand into the filled bowl on the nightstand, and Jooheon doesn’t see the next thing he puts into his mouth. But he doesn’t need to because Hyungwon is all over him again, face so close, something sneaky dancing along his lips, and then his tongue falls out of his mouth and there lies a small, soggy marshmallow. Jooheon sincerely rolls his eyes.

“I don’t want any more,” he huffs and puffs, but realises that he needs to try harder if he wants to convince Hyungwon of all people. 

Hyungwon does the next most obvious gross thing and wiggles his tongue. Expertly curling it in a way that reminds Jooheon of… something entirely different, while keeping the marshmallow secured on the tip. A devil’s glint sparks in his eyes and yet there is nothing else about him that gives him away with all his evil intentions. So cute the face, so cruel the mind behind it. 

So Jooheon does the last right thing he should’ve done and parts his lips, opens his mouth just enough for the (gross, soggy) marshmallow to slip into it, but, of course, why does he keep getting surprised. Hyungwon lays – very eagerly so – his lips on his and shoves his nasty tongue inside.

There is a moment where all Jooheon feels is disgust at the gross, soggy marshmallow consistency as it sticks to his teeth and glides all around his cavity, and then all his senses freeze and immediately overheat when it’s Hyungwon’s tongue that connects with him. Wet. Warm. Expectedly sweet. Unexpectedly tender as it plays with the tip of Jooheon’s own.

Jooheon moans. His mind freezes, his body overheats.

He loves kissing so much. Properly, languidly, genuinely passionate and yet theatrically beautiful as if he were a star in a movie. His heroic lead takes his love interest on a ride into the sunset, they lie down on the roof of the car, the scent of flowers and his lover’s perfume fill the air, and they kiss, and they kiss, and they confess to each other in silent gestures, in trembling fingers in hair and bated breaths on each other’s lips, and on a rare day Hyungwon truly makes him feel so in love, when he kisses him like he will die if he doesn’t, when he lets Jooheon suck and bite on his plump lips and play with his tongue just enough to be arousing but never vulgar, just enough to feel little shivers and taste the want and sugar, and this Jooheon loves so much.

He feels the marshmallow slide into his throat and nearly chokes. 

Romantically, he coughs into Hyungwon’s mouth, immediately flushes to the very hairline, and as he tries to restart the functions of his body to swallow the fucking marshmallow down, Hyungwon laughs. He plops onto his thighs and grabs Jooheon’s cheeks, laughing and cooing while Jooheon looks up at him with teary eyes and a very unhappy grimace. 

Food play is a life hazard! Jooheon could’ve died!

“I nearly choked to death!” Jooheon exclaims, coughing the last remains of his dignity and sexuality. Hyungwon’s nose is scrunched with all his tender feelings and evil amusement, and Jooheon has nothing left to do but what he does best – protest with a noise. “Are you done yet,” he grumbles more than he asks, and Hyungwon finally calms down and softly tugs on his cheeks. 

“One last thing,” he says. Jooheon clicks his tongue. “Please, honey, I promise it’s nothing you wouldn’t like.” Hyungwon’s eyebrows slope, his eyes glimmer harder than before, and if this is what it takes for Jooheon to finally get fucked, then, okay, he will surrender. One last time!

But before he can give a proper warning and point out how his body is already a sticky mess and his dick is still resting there sad and neglected, Hyungwon leans down and murmurs right into his ear, “Can you get on all fours for me, honey?”

Jooheon exhales with a _lot of feeling _. Yes, he can. Finally they’re getting somewhere.__

__Hyungwon moves to wait by his side while Jooheon collects himself, squeezes the sheets in his fists one last time and pushes himself to sit up. He swiftly scrambles on his hands and knees, though now he can’t help the awkward feeling at being the only one still fully naked with no body on top of his to protect him from the world. His dick hangs needy and heavy between his thighs, and Hyungwon’s hands are still not on him._ _

__Hyungwon’s hands are rummaging through the table to fish out a torn bag of chocolate chips. Jooheon drops his head, whines with all the worldly disappointment, frustrated, tired, horny, and all Hyungwon does is stand behind him and pour the content of the bag onto his back._ _

__“I’ll be quick, honey,” Hyungwon says, and though Jooheon can’t see him, he can clearly hear the satisfied smile in his voice._ _

__The chocolate scatters all over his shoulder blades and the small of his back, and as if on autopilot he arches his spine down. Hyungwon seems to appreciate the gesture. Purposefully tentative, unhurried, he presses his still clothed crotch against Jooheon’s ass and leans down, and Jooheon arches further into the moan that escapes his chest. He is so hard. Hyungwon is so hard against him. Soft fabric doesn’t cause much discomfort rubbing lightly on his cheeks, but then Hyungwon kisses the very top of his spine, presses closer, slots his dick right between the halves, and Jooheon is very, very unhappy with the fabric._ _

__He mumbles his boyfriend’s name as Hyungwon gathers the little choco chips with his mouth, picking them easily much like before with Dorito crumbs. Lips open and close in a kiss on his skin, and Jooheon can hear the soft munch of the chocolate behind him. Hyungwon’s hands rest on his hips, so close and yet so _far_ , they push down on him as Hyungwon wipes clean his shoulder blades, licks off melted bits of chocolate and kisses lovingly his constellations of moles. All while his dick swells unabashedly between Jooheon’s ass._ _

__And then it disappears._ _

__“Sweetheart,” he sighs again as Hyungwon swipes his tongue along the length of Jooheon’s spine._ _

__“Yes, honey?” Hyungwon asks just as softly and gathers chocolate on the small of his back, his torso now closer to Jooheon’s ass than his hips, and this is annoying. They were getting somewhere serious!_ _

__“How long,” Jooheon stretches capriciously in tune to Hyungwon’s gentle munching. He feels his breath on his skin, his lips kissing the concealed column of his spine, his thumbs just barely brushing the skin on his hips. Hyungwon hums, licks the remaining smudges of chocolate off the small of his back, and then leaves a lingering kiss on his very tailbone._ _

__On the next kiss his lips hover just above where his butt cheeks split apart. Jooheon squirms, tenses unconsciously. Hyungwon’s face slowly trails down, parted lips light as a feather caressing the imperfect left cheek, breath _hot_ and affectionate ghosting over such an intimate… place. _ _

__Not that Hyungwon has never done it before. In fact, he encourages Jooheon to encourage him to give more Spoken Word love to Jooheon’s magnificent asset, but he can’t do it quite as often as he’d like to. Hyungwon, that is, because Jooheon would rather get right into it, finger-hand-cock, so what can he do..._ _

__Tonight, though, this is clearly Hyungwon’s show._ _

__“Sweetheart,” Jooheon breathes out as his boyfriend’s teeth sink right into the flesh, thankfully blunt but forceful enough to actually pinch it and suck just a little bit into his mouth._ _

__Jooheon, honest to god, clenches. Moans quietly. A slight pang of pain the bite mark leaves, makes his thighs jerk, but Hyungwon soothes it immediately with his earnest, generous tongue. His hands move from his hips to the swells of his ass and just as Hyungwon lets go of the bite, they spread the cheeks apart._ _

__He is looking, Jooheon knows that Hyungwon is looking, smacking his lips and just pondering – life, ass, beauty, existence, everything – as Jooheon contracts again, practically boiling alive under so much attention. One of Hyungwon’s hands disappears for a moment to ease his dick out of his shorts (finally! At last! A human reaction!), and then he grabs him firmly and licks nice and wet between his cheeks._ _

__Slow at first, he coats Jooheon’s rim in spit, and Jooheon whimpers and wonders, how does he still have so much saliva left? A sheen of it is dry and sweetened on his chest, another on his thigh, and now Hyungwon teases the ring of muscles with the tip of his tongue, so diligent and passionate about his favourite activity that Jooheon, too, feels the sugartingle seep into the pores of his body._ _

__He can’t help but move into it, into the enthusiastic laps at his pucker, and Hyungwon controls and guides him into it with his hands – not so much, honey, just a little. His lips sloppily join in, sucking occasionally when his tongue takes a break inside his mouth to gather more spit and lather it, spread it all over, wet and messy and lewd, and Jooheon likes it so much. He breathes out quiet little moans, melts with each lick between his cheeks, growing more sensitive by the seconds. More needy._ _

__Hyungwon always eats him out so good. Anything Jooheon he can bring to his mouth he relishes, ravishes, and then says softly-softly, _I want to devour you, honey,_ , and Jooheon usually pushes him away, scolds him for the horrible dirty talk and shows him like normal people do it, but when Hyungwon’s mouth is busy actually doing what he promised to – how can he complain? _ _

__A few quick teasing flicks over the rim, and Jooheon shivers into the tingling that centres somewhere in his dick. He needs Hyungwon to make him come so bad. He needs Hyungwon so bad. Maybe a sleepy little _honey_ could bring him back to reality, but, o woe, those perfect pouty lips are already occupied. _ _

__And occupied so well. Hyungwon’s tongue twists and swirls over him fast, quick-lick-quick, as if he is also in a hurry to get Jooheon off. If Jooheon was standing, his knees would buckle. His head is hanging so low it nearly hits the pillows every time he wriggles down, caught in the strange schism between wanting to move away from rapid pleasure or sit right on Hyungwon’s face, have his snaky tongue slither and writhe deep inside him._ _

__Feeling Jooheon’s need heating up his entire being like a metal wire, Hyungwon hums. Wet and open, right into Jooheon’s ass, and this doesn’t help Jooheon need him any less. And then, caught in his self-indulgent, bohemian pleasure, Hyungwon squeezes Jooheon’s left cheek, kneads it at a little – still multitasking with his mouth as if it’s the only thing he was ever taught to do – and lightly smacks it._ _

__Jooheon, honest to he who shall not be mentioned in vain because this is terribly sinful, arches like a pretty little cat. So many lewd sounds escaping his sweet and rosy lips for one terrible man. He whines the cursed name again, that tingle of pleasure is running all over his whole body now, ass still remembering the loving, though dreadfully vulgar smack, and if he doesn’t get some, kind, of, friction, he will die. Melt like an ice cream left in the sun for one minute. He can’t let Hyungwon toy with him like that, poke his every need and exhaust him like a fucking slime. He needs him. Needs him badly._ _

__Hyungwon lets go of him with a kiss and a sucking bite on his ass cheek. “What do you want, honey?” he asks, voice sweet and sticky like nougat, and Jooheon can’t stand the sugar anymore._ _

__“You, you, please,” he whimpers and feels himself spasming in the empty air. Clenching around nothing, tensing under a layer of fantom kisses, shivering under the gaze that’s filled with Valentine’s chocolates and poison all the same._ _

__“Turn around and lie down for me, honey,” Hyungwon says and pats his buttock._ _

__So Honey does as he was told and turns around, plops against the pillows and looks at Hyungwon’s satisfied, happy smile. So full of unconcealed glee. His lips are slick and red and puffy, but Jooheon is sure his entire face is even slicker, redder and puffier, sweat glands be damned, but to Hyungwon it makes him all the more fuckable. As his heavy dick standing above the waistband of his shorts must indicate._ _

__Hyungwon settles on his legs instead of reaching for the lube and lightly strokes Jooheon’s cock. Jooheon whimpers, of course, and then sulks and grimaces because he hates his boyfriend, and it doesn’t matter that his birthday is coming up soon._ _

__Oh._ _

__That makes sense._ _

__Having never made any requests for a present, Hyungwon simply decides to wrap Jooheon into a gift wrapper every, single, time. Jooheon breathes out a few silent cries at the terrible realisation, and Hyungwon shuffles back and bends down to wrap his lips around the head of his dick._ _

__Even this he does with so much self-indulgence it only makes Jooheon cry more. Hyungwon loses his mind in the flow, always making himself feel good from simply giving, and this mindless effort makes Jooheon feel better, and factually speaking, they are a perfect match, the icing to the cookie, the pollen to the flower, but sometimes this nectar is too dang sweet!_ _

__“I wanna come,” Jooheon drawls out, and Hyungwon sucks a little on the head like he would a lollipop, tongue deftly dashing over his slit and the underside, and then his eyes meet Jooheon’s capricious frown, and the tight corners of his mouth wind upwards._ _

__He lets go with a lewd wet lick, leaving lots of saliva bubbling on the flushed tip, and, as he’s done a hundred times before, aims for the nightstand. Jooheon’s eyes widen comically at the can of whipped cream appearing in his hand _again_ , and his heart drops to his stomach rather tragically. _ _

__“On my little friend?” Jooheon exclaims more than he asks, and Hyungwon shakes the can, and shakes it well._ _

__“Don’t worry, I’ll lick it off right after,” Hyungwon says and continues smiling cheerfully to himself. Jooheon blinks rapidly as he watches Hyungwon spray a glob of whipped cream on his palm and present it nice and neat to Jooheon as if it were a panna cotta._ _

__Then he unceremoniously grabs his dick and spreads it nice and not neat all over his length. It’s a little cool, and Jooheon is a little too sensitive, but it works almost like lube and Hyungwon gives him a few smooth strokes and smiles proudly at his job. Jooheon’s dick is coated in cloudy white mousse, and sure it looks ridiculous, but he knows to Hyungwon this is just one way to decorate his dessert._ _

__And he dives for it right after. Lips tighten around his shaft, and the more he takes, the more cream gathers on his mouth, messy, sloppy, something that isn’t supposed to be sexy but absolutely is because it’s Hyungwon. He moans at the taste, but Jooheon moans at the sight. His length is just chubby enough to stretch Hyungwon’s lips so prettily but fit snugly in his throat, and he can feel how it squeezes and contracts around him as Hyungwon tries so hard to swallow the sugar but makes himself gag a little instead. He moves back up, leaving thick trails of cream and spit on Jooheon’s dick, and sucks around the head instead. Swallows. Hums, pleased, and looks up, amused._ _

__His fingers press into Jooheon’s hips to keep him stable while he slides down and up again and repeats, blows his sugar-coated cock without a care in the world, very aware of Jooheon’s impending breakdown and yet seemingly so oblivious to it. Jooheon clutches Hyungwon’s busy hands, his legs are about to start kicking were it not for the weight on his knees, and he pleads, and he pleads with everything he has that he knows makes Hyungwon weak for him. Because if he doesn’t press on – stabs into – his soft spots every once in a while, they acquire a shell and become impenetrable. He can’t allow his boyfriend to be so strong._ _

__“Honey wants to come so bad,” Jooheon cries, and Hyungwon’s eyes glimmer. He is unreal sometimes._ _

__Unreal is also his enjoyment from gagging on a cock, flush spreading to his little ears as he swallows and slurps and speeds up with every bob of his head, and Jooheon has no choice but to practically force the orgasm out of himself because he likes Hyungwon _that_ much. _ _

__Hyungwon startles at first but carefully slides off to let Jooheon finish in his mouth, caresses his hips as he spasms a few times, looks at Jooheon with encouragement and fondness and love. As the head of Jooheon’s dick slips out of his mouth, Jooheon realises that, huh, he really did lick it all off. Well, some whipped cream has splattered all over his pubes, and Hyungwon’s mouth is all slick and puffy and messy, but he looks content. So content. He makes sure Jooheon’s blurry eyes are fixed on him before he demonstratively swallows, and Jooheon hits his head on the pillows with a big, heavy sigh._ _

__He feels like a puffed out cream puff. Hyungwon is not an experienced baker, but he sure is a professional eater._ _

__“You’re so cute,” Hyungwon says and peppers smooches all over Jooheon’s thighs and hips. “So cute. So very cute.”_ _

__“Stop,” Jooheon weakly retorts but doesn’t wiggle out of the kissy attack. To him it’s always been aftercare > foreplay. _ _

__But not to Hyungwon, because Hyungwon straightens and coyly wraps his hand around his erection, tilts his head cutely to ask Jooheon, “Whipped cream on your sweetheart?”_ _

__Jooheon sighs. Pushes himself into a sitting position. Glares. “You’re obnoxious,” he mutters and rises on his knees. His body is jelly, his mind is striving for something more, but his heart in the gut is telling him that once he blows Hyungwon, everything will be clear. He can be prince of the pillows again. That's the today's mood._ _

__But despite the fluffy disposition, Jooheon manhandles Hyungwon to lie back, helps him scramble out of his shorts and settles on his legs. He wraps a hand around the base, contemplates Hyungwon for a little, how he glistens on the tip and how he looks at Jooheon like he still wants to eat him._ _

__So Jooheon thinks, fuck it, and looks for the can of whipped cream. Hyungwon’s face folds into a terrible, sweet smile. Jooheon sprays it right along Hyungwon’s length. It drips down, gathers on his thighs and balls and Jooheon’s hand, and Jooheon experimentally licks a little from the underside and wonders. Okay. This is normal._ _

__Hyungwon is being patient with him, no usual tight corners of his lips and no dark desire masked behind desperate glimmers in his eyes – just his hand on his own hip waiting for the convenient moment to twist in Jooheon’s hair. Jooheon gives it a proper try, takes the head into his mouth and then takes just a little more until his jaws can’t stretch any further and his lips dip into the thick cream. He moves back up, licks his lips, licks off the cream, and then does it all again with the same amount of success. He can’t take Hyungwon in further than one-third on a good day, but he’s probably not even reaching a quarter with all that cream trying to sneak into his mouth. Okay. This is fine._ _

__He diligently tries, scoops the cream with his lips and even tries to work his tongue, but he immediately needs to swallow, and he can’t swallow with a dick filling his mouth more than it can take. Jooheon cleans Hyungwon off the cream until where he thinks he’s good to reach, tries again, then remembers that the point of the game is that he eats two things at the same time, and he so earnestly tries again and again, but he can’t help the way his cheeks inflate and his throat contracts at the mere hint of something breaching it._ _

__This is just sad. He should’ve practiced more. This dick deserves to be blown._ _

__“Honey,” Hyungwon exhales wonderfully, “you’re so cute.”_ _

__Jooheon grumbles something with the head of Hyungwon’s dick still in his _tiny, little_ mouth and glares, but it only makes Hyungwon keen, clutch his heart and dig his fingers into the flesh of his hip. _ _

__And then when Jooheon’s eyebrows slope and he resorts to flickering his tongue over the slit in hopes it squeezes _something_ out of Hyungwon, it only pushes out a genuine chuckle. Because Hyungwon has no tact. Because he is a bastard with no empathic feelings for Jooheon’s _very small_ mouth._ _

__“You’re doing your best, honey,” he says and finally exhales a little moan._ _

__Jooheon releases him to click his tongue loudly and huff and say, “You’re a bad boyfriend,” and if he could, he would stomp his foot for emphasis._ _

__Hyungwon only laughs and brings a hand to Jooheon’s face, with his thumb wipes a drop of cream from his bottom lip and licks it off, still smiling. “Just jerk me off, honey?” Hyungwon says that, but Jooheon knows there’s probably more to it than just a plea for sweet release._ _

__He isn’t exactly thrilled to get his hands dirty and sticky with whipped cream, but, judging by the mess he’s already made all over Hyungwon and himself, he can shrug internally and take Hyungwon into both hands. And to get his (sweet) revenge and make Hyungwon forever shut up, he works hard, slide made easier, his own desperation made harder, and he’s going to make Hyungwon come so good he will be speechless._ _

__His suspicion was correct._ _

__“I love…” Hyungwon sighs and starts lightly rocking his hips into Jooheon’s hold, “your little hands so much, honey.”_ _

__Jooheon groans. Bounces on his knees. Hyungwon’s quiet laugh is interrupted by a horrible squelch and his own moan. All the cream is condensed between Jooheon’s fingers and melting on Hyungwon’s thighs. They have identically sticky hair and identically sugary lips and identically soft, blushy cheeks._ _

__When Hyungwon comes, it trickles into the sticky-white mess and Jooheon messes it a little more. In the attempts to leave his boyfriend dirtier than him, Jooheon only did worse for himself, and as he looks at his hands, he isn’t sure he would want them anywhere on himself at all even after three washes. It’s just whipped cream, honey. And Hyungwon’s spunk. Not your first time, not your last. This is life._ _

__But to Hyungwon, of course, this is all the better, this is all the sexier, and he sits up and he lays his big, clean hands on Jooheon’s forearms, and he kisses him on the lips. Licks off the cream, gives Jooheon a taste of his own. This is the sweetest kiss they’ve ever shared – literally, but, unfortunately, not quite figuratively._ _

__Because Hyungwon says, “Honey, we still have to try the pudding,” and Jooheon smushes his dirty hands into those soft, blushy cheeks._ _

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! u wouldnt believe it but one feedback equals one meal for ur sweetheart! <33
> 
> im gonna post something rather exciting for me (??) on twt so if u wanna check sometime... @ [chaeleggiewon](https://twitter.com/chaeleggiewon)  
> 


End file.
